celebusfandomcom-20200214-history
SU14 Insurgency
The SU14 insurgency, also known as the 208 Conflict, began on July 26, 2014 when insurgents on the Dominal Base killed 59 people in gunfire after Dominal soldiers socialized with Base 726 in what was considered an "inappropriate secondary manner." From August 3 onward, the anonymous insurgents demanded the direct termination of relations with Base 208 or the cessation of socialization with other bases in a secondary manner. The inability to make a decision by the Presidents resulted in further destruction and sporadic attacks throughout Sectors 2 and 3. The conflict caused the death of over 3,450 soldiers and pushed thousands of Dominal soldiers from Sector 3 in an effort to escape the violence. On September 3, a self-proclaimed insurgent leader named Antamina began an armed rebellion on Sector 4 in an attempt to reach Sector 3 and eliminate the secondary alliance with Base 208 by themselves. Despite calls from the Court brothers to halt the violence and the promise to end the secondary agreement, Antamina's final attack on September 23-24 destroyed the Sector 3/4 border and prompted the crackdown on insurgent forces into the second day. The secondary alliance with Base 208 was terminated officially on September 25, at which point all insurgents claimed an end to the SU14 rebellion and vowed to restore honor to the Dominal Base. Cleanup lasted several days and the Court brothers launched Operation Restart on October 4 to restart secondary ties with new bases. Background The Dominal Army established secondary ties with Base 208 on February 8, 2014 and signed a declaratory alliance agreement after four weeks of negotiations. The secondary alliance was finalized on March 8, 2014. Part of the agreement, the loyalty clause, required no further secondary socialization with any base outside of the realm of the agreement, a clause that John Court and Watson Court happily signed into. In May 2014, the Dominal Base and Base 208 attempted to construct a higher platform on an established building on the border between their two bases. On May 17, an accidental underestimation of operators needed for the construction led to a partial collapse on the eastern quadrant of the building, closest to Base 208. The accident killed four operators in both armies. The following night and on the night of May 21, embittered Dominal operators socialized in a secondary manner with Bases 518 and 521, a move that angered hundreds of loyal Dominal operators. A shootout occurred in the early morning of May 22, disrupting local activities until the fighting was quelled. Although Base 208 was unaware of these developments as they were quite small on Sector 3, the General met with the Courts on May 24 and in a rare show of karma, requested that Base 208 socialize in a secondary manner in the fall. This deepened hostilities within the already-embittered Dominal operators that had pursued a violent agenda against the actions of the Dominal Base. In the summer of 2014 - July - the Courts conducted a Conflict Report each month to gauge hostilities. Initial Attack On July 26, 2014, a celebration was opened during the early afternoon to commemorate the half-century marker of a family base Occupant, allowing surrounding bases to participate in the activities. Dominal operators mainly socialized with family base operators because they were familiar with them and used the time to enhance the primary alliances that had been made in the mid-to-late 1990s by Gregory Court. At 6:30 PM, when many bases began to split their socialization between many other armies, operators from an unknown Base 726 approached the border and greeted Dominal guards. After several minutes of socialization, the guards allowed several Base 726 operators into Sector 1 to meet the recruits and gather in the center courtyard. Almost immediately, after the operators were let into the base, a band of Dominal operators called for their removal, citing the similarity of Base 726 to Autumn's Army. Despite these verbal protests, the Courts remained silent and the majority of socialization overshadowed any warnings. By 9:00 PM, many willing Dominal operators turned the socialization into a more secondary matter, to the more verbal protests from cautious soldiers. "This same thing happened two years ago," said one anonymous soldier. "And no one has learned a single thing." At 9:30 PM, Base 726 requested access to Sector 3 to pursue a more secondary relationship, albeit for a temporary period. Many sociable Dominal operators agreed, leading the way for all of a few seconds before protesting soldiers opened fire on the gathering, killing 14 people. The shooters asserted that this exchange broke the secondary alliance established with Base 208 in March 2014, a declaration that sounded true with many of the operators. Thus, in all of two minutes, several Dominal operators rejected the secondary request and kept Base 726 operators on the border of Sector 1. At midnight, when the 50-year Occupancy celebrations subsided and bases began to quit the affair, Base 726 operators requested to stay in Sector 1 and 2. Once again, several soldiers accepted the conditions, but a much more powerful anti-secondary relations majority responded by shooting into the crowd, killing another 18 operators. Due to the violence and the damage that could be done to the secondary alliance with Base 208, Presidents John and Watson Court intervened on behalf of the protesters and ejected all Base 726 from the Dominal Base by 12:30 AM, a feat that angered many pro-secondary operators. For four hours, arguments over the results of the night led to violent clashes that killed another 27 operators. By the end of the night, 59 operators had been killed in the beginning of an insurgency over the nature of the secondary relationship with Base 208. Fighting in Sector 3 After the initial fighting on July 26, the Court brothers maintained peace and stability despite massive unrest among the Dominal soldiers over the status of the secondary alliance with Base 208. Despite the constructionof a small fortification by Base 208's operators on August 2, Dominal soldiers began socializing with Base 804 two days after, using the justification that it was for work purposes and not recreational intentions. President John Court made it clear that he would continue monitoring the situation in case it escalated in the future. At 4 AM on August 6, 2014, multiple gunshots rang out across the base after it was found out that hundreds of Dominal operators participated in the smuggling in of Base 806 operators for secondary purposes, despite the warning posted by the Court brothers two weeks before. Hundreds of insurgents shot at pro-Base 208 operators during this time after a riot broke out over their secondary conduct throughout the night. By the time the Court brothers quelled the violence, 194 soldiers had been killed. On August 9, hundreds of Dominal operators began to withdraw from their daily operations on Sector 3, citing the escalation of insurgency on the base as justification for leaving their posts. The Court brothers warned that if this withdrawal continued, the Dominal Base would slow to a grinding halt, a statement that was largely ignored. At 3 AM on August 11, 2014, the deadliest clashes so far erupted on the Dominal Base's Sector 3 after hundreds of operators helped an unknown number of Base 811 operators over the border to construct a fortification that Base 208 had planned on contributing to in the coming weeks. This provoked a major attack by pro-secondary alliance soldiers against the insurgents, who launched a counterattack that involved a unique napalm sweep of the Interior Alley. A partial explosion in the furnace building in the Interior Alley at 6 AM killed 345 operators, adding to the total death count of the morning with 455 killed. The slowdown of operations on Sector 3 disrupted the rhythm of the base by August 12-13 by forcing the remaining members in the Interior Alley to both contribute to repairs and conduct daily operations. This forced the entire base to stay functional throughout the late night and early morning continuously, a move that damaged the quality of work being done. At 4:30 AM on August 14, Base 814 was introduced to the base in a secondary manner almost immediately by hundreds of border guards, allowing the operators there to construct another fortification that had been planned for Base 208. Insurgents ignored warnings by the Court brothers to cease their involvement with this base and triggered multiple explosions on Sector 3's Exterior Alley, knocking out power in the northwest quadrant. Moreover, structural damage to one of the storage buildings forced an evacuation that numbered into the thousands. The attack left 185 soldiers dead, with dedicated insurgents vowing to continue these attacks until the secondary alliance with Base 208 was terminated completely. On August 16, Presidents John and Watson Court met with one of the parent bases and discussed for the first time the implications of an alliance termination with Base 208, marking the first outside contact regarding the nature of the insurgency. As a result of the panel discussion, the majority of insurgents announced they would cease all operations as long as the termination with Base 208 was completed by the end of September and no outside secondary ties were forged. Tensions arose though in the hours before the end of the Summer Hiatus, as thousands of Dominal operators migrated from Sector 3 to Sector 4. Many top officers and aides looked at how the migration would affect the simmered insurgency, resulting in two differing viewpoints: one argued that the insurgency would cool down even more as the insurgency would be dissipated and wouldn't be able to gain enough collective traction; the other viewpoint contended that the insurgency would simply spread through Sector 4, allowing insurgent cells to open up and grow in smaller areas. At 10:30 AM on August 23, the Summer Hiatus officially ended and the migration began to Sector 4, being completed into the late night. Armed Rebellion The insurgency broke out into a second active phase on September 3 into the following morning when multiple secondary connections were forged throughout the borders of the base under the pretenses of socialization. The first tensions were spreading throughout Sector 4 by 4 PM when the Omegle connection was opened again by the Court brothers, under the justification that it would rejuvenate the social side of the base and minimize actual physical secondary connections. "It will dissuade any possible operators from engaging in secondary ties with other physical armies by occupying them with minor transient ones," John Court stated in a declaration during the opening of the Omegle connection. When the first secondary connection was established at 4 PM, a group of insurgents bombed a food cart, killing 2 operators and injuring 4 others, warning that they would begin a full-scale rebellion against the Dominal Base if any Omegle connections were pursued further. At 1 AM on September 4, Tamina's Base joined forces with hundreds of Dominal operators in a pseudo-secondary connection. As thousands of operators swarmed into Sector 3 to socialize with Tamina's Base in a new manner, a band of rogue insurgents shot multiple rockets at a Sector 3 building in the Interior Alley, destroying eight floors and killing 256 people in one straight shot. As this happened, insurgents in Sector 4 took advantage of the vacuum by claiming leadership over four buildings on the far edge of the sector. By 3 AM, the Dominal Army was deployed to the region, engaging in a long shootout that ended in a stalemate and 46 people dead. In the early morning, an insurgent calling himself Antamina took control of the fight and noted their dedication to push into Sector 3 and physically break off the secondary alliance with Base 208. Antimina led the insurgents at 5 AM on September 6 towards Mount CLS, the hill leading to Sector 3, just past one of the reservoirs, assaulting one of the administration buildings into the early morning. As thousands of soldiers socialized with Base 208 into the late night, the insurgents established a stalemate on the road leading to Mount CLS. By 3 AM on September 11, the insurgents received a surge of reinforcements from the east side of Sector 4 and broke through the stalemate line; in a new assault, they lined the road leading to Mount CLS and began the onslaught up the hill, lasting into the afternoon when a new stalemate was established. In the early morning of September 16, Antimina's insurgents pushed up the hill and fought for control of the Sector 3 border, as well as the Chemical Laser System itself. By the night, they were pushed back down the hill; incidentally, at 7 AM on September 18, the insurgents marched up the hill and retook the area from Dominal troops in one of the biggest signs of the SU14 insurgency, killing 28 soldiers. After a few days of socializing with Base 208 for their inception marker from September 18-20, Presidents John and Watson Court announced that the secondary alliance with Base 208 would be ended on September 25. Antimina's insurgents launched a new attack at 1 AM on September 23, determined to break through the lines and terminate the secondary alliance with Base 208 themselves. As thousands of Dominal operators socialized in a highly secondary manner with the new Base 922, insurgents bombed the Sector 3 border, destroying all four floors and killing 174 stationed troops. They pushed through the ruins under fire from the remaining soldiers and spread out into Sector 3 in one of the biggest firefights on the base since the Autumn's War. By the late night, Dominal soldiers from Sectors 1 and 2 reinforced the defensive line and launched a counterattack that pushed the insurgents back through the ruins into Sector 4. Meanwhile, reinforcing troops in Sector 4 trekked up the hill and pincered the insurgents, forcing them to surrender by September 24. Antimina was arrested in the CLS Tower and put on trial before he was shot and killed by authorities on September 30. End of the Insurgency The last counterattack by Dominal soldiers from Sector 1 and 2 reinforcements pincered the major forces of the insurgents and caught the leader, Antimina, in the CLS Tower. In the early morning of September 24, the Court brothers declared that an end to the alliance with Base 208 would come on Thursday, September 25 at 3:30 PM. By the moment that time arrived, every soldier on the base attended the gathering outside throughout the day to commemorate the termination. Negotiations between Base 208 and the Court brothers began late, around 6:00 PM, at the meeting at Sector 1's entrance. 208's Army lashed out at several Dominal defenders on the border, but the area was maintained throughout the two hours of negotiations. At 7:50 PM, the Court brothers negotiated the official termination, which was made effective with the complete withdrawal of Base 208's Army from the Dominal Base. Thus, the SU14 insurgency ended at nearly 8 PM. The transition from secondary alliance to nothing led to multiple groups of soldiers fighting with each other over what to do next, but it was established that new secondary ties would be sought (this time legally) with other bases, a feat that many soldiers believed was going to be more difficult than first thought. In an attempt to avoid oncoming stagnancy, the Court brothers authorized Operation Restart on October 4, 2014, which was an input of new socialization efforts to find new secondary ties and alliances. Due to the termination of the secondary agreement with Base 208 on the coordinated date, the SU14 insurgency never made any new appearance or comeback.